


Who's Afraid

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Jaime hates Halloween and everything about it. Nothing and no one will change his mind. Not even Brienne.





	Who's Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Merlin fic I wrote years ago on ff.net but I wanted to rewrite it and put with with Braime instead.

“What do you mean you’re not coming out?!” Cersei demanded, her angry statement momentarily drowning out the music playing on her Spotify playlist. Halloween was one of the best nights of the year and they had been planning this for weeks. Everyone was going out tonight. Wildfyre was throwing its annual Rave To The Grave party and it was half price for students. They had all bought their costumes, the pre-drinks were happening at their apartment and Brienne was doing everyone’s makeup. 

“I’m not going. I’ve a pounding headache and I hate Halloween. You know that.” Jaime complained. Halloween was one of the worst nights of the year; everyone was drunk and wearing stupid costumes and using it as an excuse to be annoying. It was just dumb kid’s stuff and his headache hadn’t been helped by the fact that Cersei had been blasting Halloween music all day.

If he heard the Spooky Scary Skeletons remix one more time…

“You came out last year! It was awesome!” Cersei retorted as she tugged the hem of her dress. They had chosen to do themed costumes this year and she had chosen Twisted Fairytale. Her costume was Goldilocks after she had messed with the Three Bears.

“No it wasn’t! You made me wear that slutty cheerleader costume! I got groped all night!” Jaime retorted as Cersei shrugged her shoulders.

“Now you know how us women feel.” Cersei claimed. “Besides, you looked amazing. All the girls were jealous of your legs.”

Cersei gestured to the photo on her pinboard of them from last Halloween. Jaime grimaced at the image of himself in a short cheerleader costume, complete with pompoms and a pigtailed wig; he had drawn the line at make up. On one side of him was Cersei dressed as the devil she was. On the other was Brienne dressed as Negan from The Walking Dead, she had had to hand her Lucille into the coat check but she had been in her element, walking up the street swinging the bat and whistling. The photo also showed Margaery as a witch, Sansa as a vampire, Bronn as a pirate and Addam as Batman, who got way too grabby with Jaime after a few tequila shots. 

“It was horrible.” Jaime reminisced as he thought of how he had let Cersei dress him as a slutty cheerleader. Oh yeah, because she threatened to show Brienne the video she had taken of him drunkenly rambling about his feelings for Brienne. The hazy memory of him kneeling by the toilet slurring about Brienne’s eyes between vomiting and spitting into the bowl was not one of the highlights of his life. 

“Worth it.” Cersei laughed. “Anyway you need to come out, everyone’s going. Apparently Bronn and Addam are going as Musketeers, you know they need three.” 

“Not happening.” Jaime argued as Cersei’s eyes glittered as she opened her bedroom door and leaned over the banister. 

Fine. 

Time to unleash her secret weapon.

“Brienne! Jaime says he’s not going out!” Cersei bellowed downstairs to Brienne who was kneeling in the living room, applying Sansa’s makeup. Ironically, Brienne rarely wore makeup herself but she always enjoyed doing stage or Halloween make up. She was pulling out all the stops tonight.

“Don’t be a killjoy Jaime!” Brienne called back as she finished the last of the criss-cross pattern on Sansa’s face. Normally Cersei’s ideas were not the best but she had to admit, the idea of a group costume was a clever one. Even if it meant she was working overtime with her makeup skills turning the fairytales on their heads. Sansa made quite an impressive murdered Little Mermaid.

“I’m not going and that’s it.” Jaime insisted as he went downstairs to get a glass of water, some painkillers and a handful of sweets that hadn’t been given to the Trick-Or-Treaters before shutting himself in his room. The only thing that he considered Halloween related that he would tolerate was watching horror movies. Jaime put his headphones on and began to watch Nightmare on Elm Street; turning the volume up to ignore the music, knocks on his door and demands for him to come out with them. After the movie ended, Jaime could still hear music and raised voices and knew they hadn’t left yet, so he instead decided to put on Friday the 13th. He had just gotten to the part where Kevin Bacon’s character gets killed when he heard a knock on his door.

Three short, sharp knocks in quick succession followed by a fourth harder knock. Brienne’s knock. Jaime rolled his eyes, paused the movie and removed his headphones. “I’m not going out Brienne!”

“Can I come in?” Brienne called and Jaime frowned, he couldn’t hear any more music or talking. Everyone else seemed to have left. But Brienne, who loved Halloween, was still here. That didn’t seem right. On any night out Brienne was the first one in the club and the last one out. 

“Sure,” Jaime called as he unlocked the door and climbed back into bed without looking at Brienne. “Aren’t you going out?”

“I was,” Brienne replied, shutting the door behind her.

“You should go, you love Hallo-“ Jaime trailed off as he spotted Brienne’s costume and lost the ability to speak.

He knew the women were dressing as twisted fairytale characters but he hadn’t expected this; especially as Brienne was a traditionalist with her costumes; the scarier or gorier the better; he had expected fake blood, prosthetic make up and a full length costume. Instead, Brienne wore a low cut dress with a short skirt that bared almost all of her long legs, around her shoulders was a red cape that drew attention to the low cut of the corset of the dress. Her face was carefully made up with red lipstick and her eyes framed in smoky black eyeshadow. Jaime was pretty sure that Little Red Riding Hood was never that provocatively dressed to visit her grandmother. There was a coy smile on her face as she watched Jaime’s jaw go slack and his body tense on the bed.

“Oh Jaime, what big eyes you have.” Brienne teased, Jaime’s reaction to her in her costume had only served to confirm what Cersei had told her; that although the video of Jaime drunkenly blurting out his feelings for her was a year old, he still felt that way. If he hadn’t, she’d have known.

It took Jaime’s brain a moment to focus on what was happening. Brienne. Sexy costume. His bedroom. Flirting. All of his suave charm vanished as he stumbled out a response. “Al-all the better to s-see you with.”

Brienne smiled as she walked towards his bed and sat on the mattress. Jaime’s mouth dried as she took his hands and set them on her waist. He had never seen this side of her before; so confident and open with what she wanted. Who she wanted. This had to be a dream… no, he had to have died and gone to the Seven Heavens. He could never have dreamt something as amazing as this. 

“Oh Jaime, what big hands you have,” Brienne teased as Jaime slid his hands up her waist, cupping her breasts. The shock seemed to have passed and a flicker of confidence crossed Jaime’s face as he smiled at her.

“All the better to touch you with, Brienne.” Jaime replied as he kissed her. As Jaime deepened the kiss, Brienne shifted so that she was straddling him. He could feel her grin against his lips as she reached under his pyjama bottoms and cupped him in her hand.

“Oh Jaime, look how big you are,” Brienne breathed as Jaime kissed her again, choosing to respond with actions instead of words. 

As the weak November sunlight crossed across the bedroom, Jaime stirred sleepily, feeling a warm weight on his shoulder. Jaime turned his head and smiled at the sight of Brienne curled against his bare chest; the scarlet cape still draped over her shoulders as she slept. 

He supposed Halloween wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
